


十七英寸

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 艾斯 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	十七英寸

现代设定，艾斯单人，青春回忆向，男主角没怎么出场，一篇结束。  
————————  
艾斯

“辛苦啦！”我打开门，迎上闺蜜们的怀抱，橘子和卡萨布兰卡混合的味道使我唇角上扬，“不用脱鞋了，昨天晚上才把东西都运过来，地板还没来得及收拾呢，直接进来吧。”

“乔迁快乐，给你带了老家做的橘子酱，配黄油土司堪称一绝，”娜美晃了晃沉甸甸的纸袋子，将它塞来，“哇，新房子版型不错，罗宾你也快进来看看。”

“恭喜，小飘窗做得好精致，躺在上面看书感觉会很棒。喏，这是市面上几本大热的人类学和心理学的书，估计你会很喜欢。”

“谢谢！”我接过礼物连连道谢，“本来都麻烦你们来帮我拾掇新家，结果还带礼物给我，真的太感谢了。”

“少来啦，反正周末和你们聚聚总比自己闲着要强。”

“就是，别客气，咱们从哪儿开始呢？”

“家具的话，七七八八都摆好了，小物件我后头再慢慢收。就是书房的杂物有点多，能帮我一起整理嘛？”

“没问题。”娜美笑盈盈地应答，罗宾也挽起袖子，弯着眼睛点点头。在我的说明下，她们一同消失在转角处，我则烧了壶开水，沏一壶红茶，热了曲奇饼干，才端着满满当当一大盘，走进书房。

推开门，空气中飘荡的渺小粉尘便在暖阳里泛着白光，它们刚想落在壶嘴，又被牵动白纱帘的风荡起，飘至斜拆开的纸箱上。姑娘们一个跪坐在书架前搁置着我的书籍，一个立在箱子旁给杂书分类，对我的品位倒是不约而同地议论着。老记忆就这么被拔掉了水塞，沿着脑中的每一个管道奔涌，使感性的海绵迅速膨胀，填满脑腔，我恍然间瞧见了她们的黑色百褶裙在木地板上留下锯齿样的光影，而我胸前的红色蝴蝶结也隐隐亮着缎面光。

茶叶如同白开水里鼓充的枯叶蝶羽翅，棕红色鳞粉在透明的容器中弥散开来，我递了一杯茶给罗宾，又顺手往娜美嘴里塞了块饼干，“咱们这样好像高中那会儿，一起泡图书馆的样子。”

“确实呢，罗宾还当了三年图书管理员。”

“没错，可真还念啊，一晃都过去十多年了。”

娜美昂起头，拿胳膊肘捅捅我，问：“话说……你这儿还有咱们中学的名册吗？”

“名册…貌似是有的，但是不知道塞在哪个箱子里了。”

“这儿呢，”罗宾举起一本封皮出现裂纹的册子，向我招招手，“正巧整理到了。”

“哎？！我看看，真的是诶，当时你们都还是短头发呢。”

“哇，那个时候和现在变化好大。”娜美也凑过头来。

“高中虽然咱们不在同班，但是你们总来图书馆找我，之后就一起呆在里头了。娜美热衷于气象地理，你则狂热于人类心理。现在也一样呢。”

“是的，不过后期你们俩不是和路飞还有其他人搞了个小团体，放学后就只剩我一个人泡图书馆喽。”

“啧啧啧，现在是想要秋后算账了嘛？”娜美拍了拍我的头，“谁让你当时死活不跟我们一起的。”

“我当时……性格比较害羞，习惯当个小透明嘛，不太喜欢跟人打交道，每天最开心的就是躲在一旁，静静观察别人了。”

“确实，所以你才那么喜欢看那类书。”

“咦？原来你和他是一个班的吗？”娜美倏而伸手指向合照中的一个男孩，“你们班级照片里还有艾斯诶。”

“娜美你忘了吗？她和艾斯还有一段故事呢。”

一霎间我感到有些窘迫，拧着眉摆摆手说：“别瞎说啦罗宾，不是什么故事，只是一些不太好的回忆。”

“你居然都没跟我说过！快点跟我说说。”

罗宾捂嘴轻笑着，“嗯，我也想听听细节呢。”

“啧，好吧，”我泄气地坐在地上，她们也似乖乖听讲的女学生一样，眼睛亮闪闪地围坐在我身边，“先说好，不是什么有趣的故事，别太期待了哦。”

“其实……虽然我和艾斯是同班同学，但是高一、高二都对他没有过多的印象，只知道他是路飞的大哥，知道他中午在食堂吃着饭会突然睡着。当时还引来很多人围观呢。”

“直到，高三我和他才算有了正式的交点。”

那是一个放学后的傍晚，云彩跟舒芙蕾顶端的樱花粉霜糖似的浮在天上。我哼着小曲踏着碎步，手里拿着借来的几本书，准备去图书馆归还，顺便再和罗宾吐槽撇下我的娜美，拉上她一起回家。途径大操场，这是学校不论何时都人气鼎旺的地方。足球队的男孩子们在草坪上奔跑、踢球，观众席的女孩子则自愿组成啦啦队，为自己心仪的男同学大声喝彩。气喘声，加油声，嬉闹声，射门声，我扭过头注视着夕阳对我撒娇，刹那间好爱他们的热闹，也好爱自己的清静。

意外总是在人猝不及防的时候降临。远处的太阳莫名朝我加速，疾疾奔来，直至我被重重击倒，跌在地上，才陡然意识到，是某个天杀的家伙射门射偏了。

足球恰好擦着一部分耳廓，打在我侧脑，巨大的晕眩感和疼痛感使我看不清聚拢的人群，也听不见他们高声的询问。而后有一人推开群众靠上前，扳着我的头焦急查看。图像以3kb/s缓慢加载着，我凭借那人脸上的雀斑反应过来，他是我们班的体委，也是校足球队队长——艾斯。

他叽叽喳喳地对我说着什么，可我只觉着他的嘴巴如鱼缸里的金鱼，一张一合，冒着泡泡。见我没什么动静，艾斯索性在众目睽睽下直接把我背起，跑去校医室。黑色的头发扎得我眉眼直痒痒，他背后的温度更是烫着我的胸骨，如同酒精喷枪炙烤心脏，令我抗议的话也说得颠三倒四的，唯有鼻息轻轻吐在他脸上。我看到他红了耳根。

“事后我发现，那个干坏事的人就是艾斯，他那一球差点没害的我脑震荡。”

“天呐，好惨诶。”

“嗯嗯，感觉会很痛呢。”

“你们那是觉得我'好惨'的表情吗？明显就还是想继续吃瓜吧！”

娜美又拿起一块饼干，眨眨眼，“被发现啦，嘻嘻，那后续呢？”

“后续很简单啊，校医说我没什么大碍，我躺了会儿就回家了。隔天他也拿着零食来给我赔礼道歉，我就接受了。”

“艾斯不是还去图书馆找你了几次嘛，我可都瞧见咯。”

“罗宾，别说得那么奇怪啦，就只是同学啊。”

不错 ，图书馆的确还有一段轶事。“足球事件”后，艾斯背我进校医室的举动在校内传得沸沸扬扬，几度谣言四起，弄得我活在异样的目光中很是狼狈，便用沉默又绚烂的书本筑起高墙，尽量隔绝入口，也基本封死出口。

起初没什么，一个人的呼吸，空调吹起的书页，落在桌上的叶片投影，一切都很美丽。但不久，窗边就总响起对着墙的踢球声，若手枪发出的子弹，砰，砰，砰，击碎我静悄悄的小天地。有一天，我终忍不住推开窗，想训斥一下这个讨厌鬼，谁想撞见了大汗淋漓的艾斯。我愣在窗口，他则毫不避讳地咧出个明媚的笑，大声对我打招呼，像教堂彩窗掷下的反光，片刻纵深到我心底。

图书馆最大的忌讳就是高声谈笑，这一嗓子引得值班老师皱着眉巡视，我连忙对他比了个噤声的手势。然后，事情就像20世纪卓别林的默剧一般展开。我愤怒地用肢体劝告，别总在这个位置踢球，吵死了。他点点头，来了个90℃鞠躬，倒是挺有诚意。他又瞥见我桌上摊开的书，示意我举起来给他瞧瞧。我照做着，展示封面，望着他一副冥思苦想、头绪全无的模样，用唇语轻声解释，这是关于人类学的。

好嘛，这又换来他一声憋不住的“厉害”。

老师的高跟鞋“嗒嗒”走近，我瞪着他， 竭力挥手让他撤退，继而装着无事发生坐回原位，埋头书本，以此躲避老师锋利的审视。当然，心里对这个扫把星咒怨不止。

本以为，此后不会再和他有过多交锋，没想到时不时抬头，就能瞄见那个生龙活虎的黑脑袋，竟是嗅出了点阴魂不散的味道。要么是背课文，要么是一个人在不远处颠球，再要么就是和两个兄弟勾肩搭背，嘻哈闪过。

若是觉得吵了，烦了，我就会走到窗边，无声而形象地警告艾斯，我想把你的嘴缝上。他平常会欠欠身致歉，久而久之，偶尔也任性地继续高呼：“啊？你说什么？”如同一只调皮的拉布拉多，甩开以往的乖顺，故意捣蛋。直至我装作低眉顺气的样子，双手合十，拜托他小声点，他才带着得意挑挑眉，闭上嘴。

渐渐地，常坐的窗户上，总会留有他携着戏谑的留言，字迹不算清秀，歪歪扭扭的，却是比玻璃上原本的老贴纸好看许多。一年四季皆如此，但是冬天稍微有点不一样，窗檐上会立着一个丑兮兮的小雪人。自然，它的背后不出所料也有用树枝写下的“笨蛋”字样。

“后来呢？”罗宾细心地送来杯茶。

“后来…后来就没有故事了，和普罗大众一样，学习，考试，毕业，分别，杳无音讯。哦，就是毕业典礼前一周，他送了个音乐盒给我，我在毕业典礼上还了个亲手做的火苗公仔给他。”

娜美歪着头听着我们言语，猛然一起身，从箱子的角落里摸出个物件，“音乐盒的话……该不会就是这个吧？”

她张开手，孱弱的木质音乐盒乖巧地睡着。罗宾小心地转动发条，玻璃隔板下的器械便平缓地转动，像极了一个时隔多年开嗓的歌者，蓦然间不太找得着调儿。

我纠正着它的音调，一齐唱着《龙猫》主题曲，罗宾却打断我问道：“你从来没有打开过吗？这里好像有张小纸条呢。”

娜美把音乐盒交还到我手中，我蹙紧眉对上她们的视线，“什么啊，它还能打开的吗？”

顺着罗宾指的方向，我也似乎发现了点什么，指甲扣着小缝隙，稍稍施力打开了盖子。抽出泛黄的纸条铺开，上头只有五个字，“小于十七英寸”。

“'小于十七英寸'，这是什么意思？”

“我也…不清楚呢，”我消散着眼底的情绪，摇摇头，“好啦，我们继续收拾吧。”

和闺蜜腻在一块儿的时光老是被偷得特别快，等收拾完又吃完晚饭，时针已逼近“9”的位置，分针持续徒行，秒针也一如既往疾驰。送走闺蜜，我满上杯黑麦威士忌，坐上小飘窗，打算让雾白的月光给自己浇点水。

十七英寸，十七英寸，十七英寸。我又不可遏制地想起了那张字条。

我怎么可能不知道它的含义？它是人与人之间的最低社交间距，是亲密距离的边界。至于小于十七英寸，那便是亲人、朋友，以及青春时期集羞赧、懵懂、悸动、欣忭于一身的词汇——“恋人”，才能达到的距离。

所有回忆变幻成一场霍乱，一次天花，千百倒塌的多米诺骨牌，数万相撞的古老星球，冲击着我一直以来维持的平衡。它们从内测温暖我的身体，同时又从内侧剧烈切割我的身体*。月亮越来越近，就好像那天下午的那个足球一样，翻滚着旋转着，向我袭来。我徐徐闭上眼，梦里冒出个久远又熟悉的人。

早晨我是被冻醒的。

尽管天气回暖，但靠着小毛毯和单薄的睡衣，睡在小飘窗上还是着了凉。晕乎乎地瞧着镜子里的人，眼睛浮肿，黑眼圈下垂，头发胡乱得如铅笔涂鸦般挂在脑顶，简直被青葱往事漂洗得回到了那个夜晚熬夜玩手机、清早不情愿晨起上学的十六岁。打了几个响亮的喷嚏，吸了下不通畅的鼻子，挪动着似被打了麻醉的肢体，灌下杯感冒药，草草套上件毛衣，便拎着几个废箱子，准备拿去楼道的垃圾箱边丢弃。

把箱子倚在墙边，我锁好门，转身又去按对门的门铃。由于过道窄小，前天工人搬书柜时，不小心剐蹭了对方的木门，留下个不深不浅的划痕。本着做一个好邻居的端正态度，我一早就想着登门道歉，可是连着两天敲门，邻居都好似不在家，我只能愧疚地摸了摸那痕迹转身回屋。

刺耳的铃声高唱第三遍了，屋里头仍是没有拖沓的脚步声。正当我放弃地撇撇嘴，调转脚步时，一个低音在走廊入口响起。

“你好，请问有什么事？”

我闻声抬起头，自发地换上友善的面具，却又很快僵在原地。

八十六英寸，我直愣愣地看着迎面走来的人，那是当年赠予我音乐盒的少年，他的斜挎包上仍挂着我亲手做的火焰玩偶。只是如今玩偶的红色褪成了浅橙，他则不太贴合“少年”的定义，面相生出棱角，长高了很多，也变结实了很多。

四十五英寸，惊讶，欣喜，各种表情似万花筒一样，轮番在他褪去稚嫩的脸上变换，最终化成一个和那时图书馆窗边一样的，柔软真挚、朝气蓬勃、璀璨无比的笑。

十七英寸，真该死，我也回到了那个喧嚣吵闹的操场上，脑袋被狠狠击中，五感失灵，动弹不得。

而后眼前人略略迟疑，擦出熠熠光芒的眼神在我和他之间徘徊往返，似乎下了重大决心，他带着一股霸道劲儿，又向我迈近一步。

小于十七英寸，这回，我甚至可以看清他唇上的纹路，甚至可以记下他双颊上密若繁星的小雀斑的位置，甚至可以被他身上暖烘烘的、燎烧空气的气息缠绕拥抱。

“你还好吗？”

他低头望着我，我在他黑洞般的瞳孔里找到慌乱失措、无处可逃的自己。

“我很好，就是有一点感冒。你呢？”

[终]

*改自村上春树《海边的卡夫卡》。  
*拙劣模仿&诚挚致敬岩井俊二的《情书》。  
*十七英寸的说法出自毕淑敏《没有一株小草自惭形秽》中的《界限的定律》。源头应该是爱德华·霍尔关于人与人间四种空间距离的定义。86英寸属于社交距离内，45英寸属于个人距离内，17英寸属于亲密距离内（15-44/45cm），17英寸换算一下也大概就44cm。


End file.
